


Something Has to Give

by TheLambsSacrifice



Series: Fracture Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Animalistic, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Marking, Werewolves, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLambsSacrifice/pseuds/TheLambsSacrifice
Summary: Out of all of the things in his life that are a mess Blake is the one thing that makes sense to Darius. Months of dropping hints have done him no good. There are some things that don't quite help a lingering crush... Like him in your shower. So very naked...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fracture Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196939
Kudos: 3





	Something Has to Give

**Author's Note:**

> So because I'm terrible at writing books I'm just going to write this instead of working on what I need to. Because who doesn't find writing copious amounts of smut calming.
> 
> Darius is the Beta of his pack. Blake is the head trainer for incoming wolves that join their pack. Darius is probably one of my favorite characters so I hope you all enjoy him. My best friend created Blake for him and they're amazing. Darius's cousin Aiden is from the same original pack, but they're from different family branches and not blood-related at all. They still refer to each other as cousins out of fondness.

Paperwork... He fucking hated all of the paperwork that came with an influx of new wolves. Darius groaned as he leaned forward. His long black hair cascading into a silken puddle on top of the scratched-up surface of his desk as he made a face. "I... Fucking... Hate... Paperwork. I'd rather kill shit." He could hear Blake doing his best not to laugh or smile at his whining. For a man, Blake was fucking breathtaking in his opinion. Blond hair with shaved sides, sharp elegant features, tall and lean muscled. A few piercings. The way that earing always flirted with the side of his jaw was distracting Darius had decided as he looked at Blake. It was enough to make a guy fall in love. Not that he would say he was entirely in love with Blake at the moment, but he definitely had some seriously intense attraction towards the other wolf. The Beta made a face and leaned back grabbing a hair tie out of his desk and pulling his waist-length hair up into a sloppy bun.

Darius knew he wasn't bad-looking by any means, but he was always self-conscious in front of Blake in the most subtle of ways. He himself was tall. Over seven foot tall kind of tall. He was broader in the body due to where he came from. Wolves like him were considered tanks simply due to their strong set builds. His features weren't soft, but strong lines and nowhere near as elegant in his opinion, but he was sure that half of the people that fell into his bed only did it because he was the Beta. His cousin ever so lovingly would refer to him at the pack bicycle. Which he'd take to heart if he wasn't fucking his cousin's mate on the regular. There wasn't a lot stopping Dragos from sticking his dick in whatever he wanted though. Even his cousin, Aiden, knew that. So something that had been before those two had bonded remained and Darius owed nothing to Dragos even if his heart ached every time they were near each other. Blake though... He was simple. He was refreshing and beautiful. He was the kind of person that made Darius want to settle. He always had the most charming smile on his face and his laugh melted some part of him every time he heard it.

The last file hit his desk and they packed it up and sorted files for each trainer. "Want to come to watch a movie with me?" Darius asked absently as they started dropping off files. Blake wasn't too much shorter than him, but the other looking up at him did something to his heart that almost made his breath catch. "I got Netflix too. And I can steal Matt's Hulu password if I really want to."

"I still need to shower Darius. I smell like I just spent the last four hours running." Blake laughed. He dropped the last files in Lucious's office and stretched. Darius was a good guy. A little strange at times, but he was always ready to give it all and more. Always put the pack before his own needs. It was hard for anyone not to like him. He really was a good friend.

"Just use my shower. Hell, you can borrow some of my clothes if you need to. I have some shorts and shirts that I washed yesterday that should fit you. Drawstrings." Darius grinned wiggling his brows as Blake snorted in laughter. The moment Blake agreed he was grinning even wider. They locked up offices and started heading back to the packhouse. It was always a twenty-minute walk back seeing as there was a mile between the cement walls of the compound and the packhouse. Which was stupid huge. But their Alpha Deimos had inherited a lot of money when he came into the pack after his mother's untimely death. Darius lived in the sublevels of the house. Most of the wolves that had been there longer and were ranked among the warriors had rooms down there. Trainers too. Hell, Dragos lived at the end of the hallway and no one dared go near that door because Dragos was a scary motherfucker even on a calm day. His door was a few down and it wasn't terribly huge. His room was fairly bare actually compared to most.

Darius's room was simple. An older mattress on the floor off on the far side and his two side walls were filled floor to ceiling with terrariums he'd spent a lot of money on. They housed his ridiculously massive collection of venomous snakes. Some were simply to have, but a few of them were rescues. His favorite rescue was perhaps Bastard. Bastard was a massive sweetheart. He was an albino reticulated python that some asshole had attacked with a shovel resulting in a deep scar and one less eye. Either way, his room was clean enough. A few dirty shirts here and there. He had a laptop that he kept telling himself to replace, a lamp, and a half-broken dresser held together by duct tape and shoddily placed nails. There really wasn't much in his room and he didn't intend to really put any more in his room seeing as he didn't spend a lot of time in it. He was either working or crashing with Dragos and Aiden. 

He gestured for Blake to head to the bathroom. "Towel in there is clean. Let me just grab you some clothes."

Blake was already stripping off his sweaty work clothes as he called back. "Just put them on the sink!" A few moments later the shower could be heard running.

Darius was rooted to where he had been standing near the dresser. He'd had a clear view of clothes slipping from the sweat-drenched form of his friend and even he couldn't stop the fact his cock jerked hard in sheer response to all of that pale muscled flesh. He wanted nothing more than the kick off his own clothes and get in. Shove Blake up against the wall and fuck him hard enough someone might hear him through the soundproofed walls... He tensed his jaw trying to shove it down. Right now he damned his senses seeing as how the scent of Blake already did something to him and his sweat only made that worse. Breathing out slowly as he heard the other moving around in the shower. He put a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top down on the edge of his sink. Blake taking a shower in his room meant that he was not only naked, but using his soap. He'd smell like him. He bit back a sound of want and turned to leave the bathroom. He was not going to be that guy. It was sheer impulse as he heard the other shuffle around that had him grabbing the shower curtian and tugging it back. "Hey, what did you wa- Fuck... You're beautiful."

"Uh... Thanks." Blake's cheeks slowly turned a shade of pink as he looked at Darius curiously. "Did you wanna share the shower?" His brows furrowing slightly as the other wolf tensed before him. "You alright?"

"We'll pick a show when you're out." Darius cut in after a breif smile. He quickly shut the curtian and thanked the fucking Goddess that Blake hadn't noticed the fact he was hard enough to cut diamond. Those hips were just... Fuck. His head was almost spinning with desire as he forced himself out of the bathroom and threw himself down onto his bed with a low groan. His dick twitched at the image of water slipping down Blake's throat. Trailing down that perfect stomach. He breathed out slowly and glared at the fact he could see his precum soaking into the fabric of his grey sweats. He should have worn boxers today, but he had too much shit to do this morning to have taken time to grab more than essentials. Kicking off his boots he scooted back against the wall and leaned his head back. He felt the aching throb between his thighs jerk again as he heard Blake let out a pleased groan. He had a good shower. He knew that. The water pressure was fucking fantastic after hard training sessions. Blake would be in there for a little longer. That much he was sure...

Darius clenched his jaw and licked his lips. Focus... He needed to... He growled softly closing his eyes trying not to listen to Blake moving around behind that thin curtian. Tried not to think of his hands moving along his body soothing aches. He just needed a little relief he mentally told himself as he ran his palm over himself. His cock jerked hard at the simple touch. Blake was so fucking pretty to look at. Hard muscled. Not effeminet like some of they guys that usually trailed after him. No... He liked hard bodies. Tall and strong men. He listened for a moment to see if Blake was still showering before he loosely wrapped his hand around himself stroking himself through the fabric of his sweats. The feeling of his cock twitching and throbbing like this had him glad he wasn't standing. His knees probably would have given out by now. Leaning his head back he growled quietly rolling his hips up into his hand. He wanted to cum all over Blake's pretty face while those sterling grey eyes looked up at him with lust. The damp spot on the front of his sweats was steadily growing and he knew it. At this rate it would look like he'd already cum with how his body was reacting.

"Blake..." He groaned softly rolling his hips up a little harder as he tightened his grip. His mind filling in his little fantasy of Blake on his knees. Those smiling lips bruised and tears in his eyes when Darius would fuck his whole length down his throat. He'd probably moan around it and roll his eyes back. Darius let out a low sound slowly fucking into his hand missing the sound of the shower turning off as he tried to get a little relief. He almost wished he'd have grabbed Blake's shirt. Breathe in his scent and imagine him grinding on his lap.

Blake shook his head a little confused by Darius acting so twitchy. He tugged on the other's basketball shorts and pulled the drawstring. Pausing he swore he could hear his name. Furrowing his brows he left the tank top on the sink and walked over to the doorway to ask if Darius needed something. His lips parted as he could only stare hearing his name groaned out once more. Darius was leaned back against the wall, sweat clinging to his brow as he worked his hips up into his hand. His eyes falling to the fact that Darius was hard and growling out his name. His mouth went dry as his head finally processed all of the barely concealed flirting he'd always thought was just Darius being... well Darius. His own dick immediately jerked realizing that Darius wanted him like that. Quietly walking over he crawled onto the bed startling the other man as he put his hand over his. Their eyes meeting as Darius looked turned on and panicked at the same time as he panted slowly. "A-are you attracted to me, Darius?"

Darius growled switching their hands wrapping Blake's hand around his throbbing cock over his sweats. Panic flooding him as he stared down the other heatedly. "What's it feel like, babe? Because this is all you."

Biting his lower lip Blake's eyes fell to where Darius held his hand against him. Darius had all the power of an Alpha. He had the build for it. He smelled like an Alpha wolf, a scent that tasted like power and strength in a way that left something heady in the back of his mind. He shivered as he only got harder realizing that this man wanted him. Darius wasn't bad-looking by any means. Especially like this, he realized meeting his eyes as his breath caught. He shuddered feeling Darius experimentally rolling his hips up into his grip sliding his cock through his fist as he slowly moved his hand along his length drawing a low growl from the other.

Darius reached out grabbing Blake by the arms and dragging him onto his lap. He sucked in a breath realizing that Blake was hard. He pressed a kiss to his chest over his heart. Tongue momentarily flicking out to taste clean damp flesh. Moving up to his collarbone nipping sharply drawing a sound from Blake as he trailed kisses and nips up his body to his jaw. Pulling back just enough to look at him. "Can... Can I kiss you?"

At the short nod, Darius wrapped a hand in the others' hair pulling Blake down into a kiss. It was cautious for a moment before something between them seemed to shatter and it became heated. Tongues and teeth as they franticly kissed one another. Darius growling deeply into their kiss. A sudden possessive urge surging as he grabbed Blake by the hips jerking him forward and groaning as he felt both of their cocks grind together. "You're so fucking beautiful... I kept wanting to say something, but..."

"You should have." Blake breathed kissing him a little slower this time. Rocking his hips forward listening to the way Darius's breath hitched. His cock twitched at the sound and he sat up a little so that he could shove down his borrowed shorts. His hands working frantically as he moved Darius's sweats out of the way the best he could until the other relented and lifted his hips just enough that he could slide them down a bit. He was even bigger like this and Blake couldn't help the way his face flushed all the way to his ears. Darius was slick with precum as he experimentally gripped him sliding a hand along the hard length. Blake groaned and buried his face against Darius's shoulder as he felt the other wrap a hand around his own cock. Darius didn't even waste a moment starting to stroke him. It was a headrush.

Sucking a mark into the side of Blake's neck Darius stroked him slowly. Taking in the way every time he reached the base Blake's hips would cant up and he'd let out this soft broken sound. Whenever he'd tease the tip he could feel Blake leaking another drop of precum making the slide of his hand against him so much easier. Shoving Blake back he lined up their hips with a rough jerk of his hips. Growling as his cock throbbed at the friction and the soft whining gasp that Blake let out. He'd give anything to slick himself up and fuck Blake silly, but he had to do this better than a rough fuck. He needed to. He leaned in kissing him softly as he slowly rolled his hips sliding his cock against the other. He grinned into the kiss as he sat up throwing off his shirt feeling Blake shoving at it. Returning to the other's lips he groaned at the slow friction between them. His body was a mass of bite scars, scratches, and old battle wounds. He shuddered feeling Blake tracing some of the ones on his hips and his cock jerked threatening to spill against his lithe lover's belly. Wrapping a hand in Blake's hair he jerked his head back biting at his throat. Teeth sharp against soft flesh, but no intention of hurting him as he gripped the others' throat with a low growl. Blake seemed to relax under his teeth and larger frame in a show of submission that went straight to his dick.

Blake's breath caught as he felt Darius slipping down his body. Trailing heated kisses and soft bites. Teeth paying special attention to his hips for a long moment as his cock twitched against his belly and leaked precum that was almost instantly lapped up drawing a shudder as he looked down at Darius. Dark eyes met his as the other moved down just a bit more gripping the upper portion of his cock as Darius pressed his tongue to the base of his cock drawing a low sound of want from his throat he didn't even know he could make. He watched the intensity in those eyes as Darius trailed his tongue up his cock as if worshipping him and his head fell back with a whining moan as Darius wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Skilled tongue swirling around him for a moment. Blake nearly jerked up off of the bed, hands grabbing hard handfuls of hair as Darius took all of him into his mouth in an instant and growled loudly enough that the vibration had his legs shaking. "Fuck! D-Darius... I'll end u- Ah!" He threw his head back as Darius sucked hard drawing patterns with his tongue as he slid back up to the tip only to take him down again. His hips bucked up trying to fuck more of himself into Darius's mouth. Crying out as he tried to form a thought. Any thought as the other absolutely dominated him holding his hips down with a threatening growl that sent a thrill through him. "I... Stop... I'll cum before I-!"

Darius took him all down growling again having seen how deeply Blake reacted to it. Hands jerking painfully on his hair as Blake canted hips up frantically looking for more as he swallowed around his cock. All he got from Blake now was broken sounds as he worked his mouth up and down on the other. Fingers digging into Blake's thighs as if he was trying to hold onto his own control not to mount the other like a rutting animal and fuck him so hard he'd never look at another man. Blake was barely making sounds as his hips canted up one more time and stayed tensed up shuddering and tense before he made the most beautiful broken sound and Darius felt him throb hard. The bittersweet taste of the other wolf filling his throat as he pulled off slowly. Warm cum splattered onto his face as Blake whined weakly. He felt it dripping down the bridge of his nose as he licked his lips and watched Blake try to formulate a thought. Any thought. "You alright, babe?" He asked sitting up on his knees and resting back on his heels as his own cock jerked hard dripping slow and steady precum onto the sweaty sheets and blankets.

"Hnn... Give me... a minute." Blake groaned shaking. His legs felt like jelly as his head spun. He knew that people loved to take Darius to bed for a quick cheap fuck, but now he understood why everyone wanted sexual favors from the Beta. He was a fucking sex god. Eyes hazy as he looked up at Darius he felt his cock weakly twitch at the sight before him. Darius had his sweats shoved half down his thighs, slowly stroking his cock as he looked down at him like he wanted to devour him, muscles twitching with every firm stroke of his hand along his own cock as he growled softly. Blake moaned softly as he licked his lips. "Fuck... You're... wow."

"Roll over." Darius growled. His voice sounded almost as fucked out as Blake's right now with how badly he wanted him. He watched the other hesitate for a moment. "I'm not going to fuck you like that unless you ask me to."

Rolling onto his belly Blake looked back at him only to give a short bark of laughter as Darius growled at him almost annoyed and hiked up his hips so that he was resting on his knees. He grinned when Darius shoved a pillow at him. Fixing it under his chest and head he looked back at the other as he felt his hands spreading his cheeks. His face red as the other stared down at him silently for a long moment before Darius leaned down and Blake squeaked. His eyes wide as he felt Darius lap at his hole. That was a first for him. He shuddered under the other as Darius teased his tongue from his perineum to his hole. Moaning softly as he felt the others skilled tongue circling his entrance. He let out a broken sound burying his face into the pillow as Darius teased him. Hips bucking when he felt a hand grip his still sensitive cock and give him a stroke that had him pressing back against Darius's tongue. "Oh fuck..."

Darius wrapped a hand around his own cock working his slick member roughly as he took in every hitched breath, whine, and groan that he could pull from Blake before the other cried out as he pressed his tongue into him testing his limits. Apparently, it was very, very welcome. Blake keened under him and Darius's dick jerked hard. He wanted to fuck him so badly. He could hold back though. Their first time had to be all about Blake no matter how much he needed his own. He groaned softly as he lapped at the other and teased him with the tip of his tongue reveling in how Blake couldn't seem to decide between rocking back against his tongue or fucking his newly hardened cock into his tight grip. It sent a thrill right through him as he watched the other fall apart under him. It didn't seem to take quite so long this time because a few more presses of his tongue into the other and Blake nearly screamed jerking his hips as a fresh splatter of cum drenched his sheets. Darius groaned as he milked the other for all that he was worth. Sitting up he grabbed Blake's hips and wedged his cock between his cheeks grinding against the spit-slicked skin. Groaning as he felt some whisper of the friction he really craved. Leaning over the others back Darius growled biting down on the back of his neck as he dug nails into his hips and ground into him almost frantically trying to get his own orgasm.

He was so fucked out that he was almost limp as he rolled his hips back against Darius. Whining at the sensitive contact as he felt the other grinding against him like he was trying to mount a bitch. It sent a thrill through him as he raised his hips up higher. Fangs dug into his neck had him panting knowing there would be a mark left as soon as they were done. Rolling his hips back against Darius he groaned catching the soft broken sounds coming from the other. Short grunts and growls as Darius stayed tense trying to hold himself back. "Fuck... You're so big. You gonna cum for me Darius?"

"Yeah... Gonna cum all over you. Make sure everyone knows you're mine." Darius growled into his ear punctuating it with a hard thrust of his hips that seemed to make Blake weak because the others head fell back against the pillow. Snarling as he buried his face against the others' shoulder he tried to get more out of this. Close... So fucking close. He could feel his balls starting to tighten as he growled hungrily at Blake. "You're mine... Aren't you?" He asked wrapping a hand around Blake's throat.

Blake made a broken sound as he trembled under him. "Fuck! Yes! Yeah. I'm yours. All fucking yours. Darius cum for me. Cum on me." He panted canting his hips back up against Darius who let out a room trembling growl. Blake moaned weakly feeling the first splatter of cum hit his back as Darius jerked his hips erratically against his for a few moments before he felt him pull back enough to jerk on himself.

Darius worked out the last couple of drips of cum against Blake's hole. Thumb smoothing his cum against the others' hole before he leaned in burying his face between those cheeks again. Tongue licking him clean with a low possessive growl. Darius snarled in rage as his bedroom door suddenly swung open. "WHAT!?" He yelled throwing a blanket over Blake's naked body ignoring the fact his cock was still hard and twitching as he glared down the person standing in his doorway.

"Deimos is asking for you." The red-head in his doorway snapped obviously in a terrible mood and not caring about interrupting anything.

"... Give me a minute." Darius glared at him. He looked down at Blake with a bitter grin. "Time to get to work, babe." He nearly laughed at the weak sound that Blake made despite the fact he had a hand reaching to pull on shorts. Today was about to be long...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is my first posted piece so please be kind. I have plenty of other stuff I can post if people like this.


End file.
